1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for coupling the ends of two separate sections of tubing so that mutual axial tensile forces can be transferred between the two sections. The coupling device of the present invention is not restricted to coupling two aligned ends of two tubing sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, coiled tubing drillers are coupling the ends of two sections of coiled tubing by welding the two ends together. This process is difficult because it requires that the two ends be perfectly aligned before they are welded. If the two ends are not perfectly aligned before they are welded together, the nonaligned connection can get stuck in the tubing injector and require that the injector be broken down and the tubing connection be manually pulled through.
A need exists for a method of coupling the ends of two sections of coiled tubing that does not require the perfect alignment of the two ends to be coupled.
A need also exists for a method of coupling the ends of two sections of coiled tubing that allows the coupled tubing ends to pass through a coiled tubing injector unobstructed.